1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ticket issuing apparatus, and more particularly to a ticket issuing apparatus for issuing tickets each having a magnetic stripe formed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, tickets with magnetic stripes are used in various traffic facilities in order to reduce the labor for the examination of tickets. The ticket is generally issued by preparing a paper card having a magnetic stripe formed on the back side thereof, for example, printing display data including the departure and arrival places, valid data, traffic fee and the like, and then recording service ticket data determined by the display data on the magnetic stripe. When the ticket is inserted into the ticket examination device provided at the ticket gate, the ticket data is read out from the magnetic stripe of the ticket, and it is checked based on the readout ticket data whether the ticket is valid or not. Further, the ticket can be used to count the total number of passengers.
The conventional ticket issuing apparatus is constructed to read out the ticket data recorded on the magnetic stripe of the ticket and determines that the ticket is ineffective when the readout ticket data is detected to be recorded incorrectly. The ineffective ticket is temporarily stored in a storage provided in the ticket issuing apparatus and finally abandoned.
With this type of ticket issuing apparatus, the rate of issuance of ineffective tickets with respect to the total number of ticket issuing operations is relatively high. The paper for the tickets may be wasted, causing an uneconomical result.